<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee for you two? by bad_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750863">coffee for you two?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_detective/pseuds/bad_detective'>bad_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Dialogue Light, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Sick Character, sorta domestic??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_detective/pseuds/bad_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"more coffee?" "yeah"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee for you two?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>akira rolled out of bed. he wasn't feeling as productive as he usually was, it was 12 on a sunday afternoon. some clothes had been dumped on the floor. no, not dumped, more like the clothes had been thrown into his room. akira didn't do it himself. at least he didn't<em> think</em> he did it. he didn't want to think about who might have been snooping in his room so he just put on the clothes that had been resting on his floor. a soft, light yellow blanket was by the door of his room as well.</p><p>he walked down the stairs,the blanket used to keep himself warm.a cough escaped his lips. sound slowly started to come back to him. he heard the rain against the roof and the voice of someone. he couldn't make out who it was quite yet. the texture of the blanket rubbing against his skin, it was cozy, like sitting next to a fireplace.</p><p>"hey, bro, you okay?" ryuji was sitting down, sojiro who was his legal guardian for the time being sat three seats away from him. "not... okay" akira mustered up the words to answer him.  he sat down so fast it almost looked like he was going to collapse.</p><p>"i'm glad you saw my present" "your what?' "the blanket" akira fell silent, ryuji held on to him like he was about to die. "hey, you can have some of my coffee if you want?" akira nodded in response. the coffee was warm and sweet. sojiro appeared behind the counter. </p><p>"more coffee?"</p><p>"yeah"  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, a persona 5 fanfic. very cool. don't @ me, i'm sticking with akira. this is a short one shot, i guess it's sorta a writing exercise??? i'm writing this at like 12:00 am. also this sorta how i feel during a sensory overload.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>